


Laugh, Laugh, Laugh.

by yuto_da



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Casual day, Fun, Gen, Laughter, Normal Life, chilling, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Prompt: by @otpprompts Person A (for whatever reason) begins to dab, but in the process whacks Person B in the back of the head with their arm. A instantly responds by rushing to B’s aid, and they exchange laughs.(OT3 bonus: Person C is dabbing in unison with B and either whacks B along with A or whacks A while A is whacking B.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know i use a shit ton of prompts but i cant help it i like prompts, i like to write, read anything with a good prompt! The usual, comment, kudos, bookmark, follow me on tumblr and hope they aint OOC. ENJOY!! 
> 
> This is my second time writing a Knb story, the first time didn't go so well, it was really bad i regretted ever posting it but hopefully this time will be different and not filled with hate!
> 
> For my friend, @dics-out-for-aizen

Aomine shuffled his playlist, smirking when the tune for his favorite songs began playing. Increasing the volume, Aomine moved to the tune,his body itching to dance around. Aomine was deeply taken by the song, he didn’t hear or see Kagami calling out to him.

Kagami had been going for a jog, casually jogging down some street near a basketball court when he saw familiar dark skin. Kagami called out to the tanned male, stopping when he realized the other male had earphones on and couldn’t hear him.

Walking over, Kagami had planned to tap the other male on the shoulder, alerting him of his presence. What he hadn’t planned for was that Aomine would begin dabbing, hitting him on the back of his head with his arm.

Aomine was surprised when his arm hit something hard. Removing one earphone, Aomine turned to see what his arm had come into contact with. He was surprised to find, Kagami on the ground, his hands held to his head.

Rushing over, Aomine asked the redhead if he was okay. Afew moments passed before the redhead replied, one of his hands releasing his head and turning to look at the dark-skinned male.

“Why the hell were you dabbing in the middle of the road?”

Aomine looked at the redhead funnily, “It wasn’t in the middle of the road. I was on the sidewalk and the song got to a really good part,” shrugging his shoulders, Aomine continued, “Felt like a good time to dab.”

Kagami in all honesty wasn’t surprised by the dark-skinned male’s answer. Touching the back of his head gingerly, he muttered to himself, “With how thick and hard your arm is, I’m surprised you didn’t break my skull.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s thick,” Aomine said, laughing loudly when the redhead turned to him, his face covered in a blush and asked angrily.

“Why would you make a dick joke at his exact moment?!”

Kagami’s response made the tanned male laugh harder, wiping away the tears in his eyes, he stood up from his squat-kneeling position and offered a hand to the redhead.

Taking the offered hand, Kagami stood and hit the tanned male on the chest. “That’s payment for hitting me on the back of my head.”

Aomine wasn’t fazed by the hit, slapping the red head on the back, he said jokingly, “I definitely didn’t expect that,” snorting when he began to replay the incident in his head again and again, “You have to admit though, its pretty damn hilarious.”

Kagami wasn’t amused by the incident as much as Aomine was but even he admitted that had it happened to the other male instead of him, he would probably be laughing his heart out. Rolling his eyes, he began cracking up as well when the dark-haired male continued laughing, his music long forgotten, the tanned male hit the ground his his arm, his laughter echoing around the street.

Eventually, Kagami, influenced by Aomine’s laughter joined and was leaning on a light post, his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the laughter as another hand held his stomach. 

It was quite a sight, two attractive malesclose to a basketball court, one male down on the ground, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face and no sound came from his mouth. The other male, leaning on a light post, one hand over his mouth, another holding his stomach as he too laughed.

The people passing gave them very peculiar looks, one stopping to ask the males if they were feeling alright, only to be answered by the slightly more sane-looking male who nodded his head and tried calming down, letting out a few laughs when he looked at the dark-sinned male on the ground who had given up and had also tried calming his laughter down.

Eventually getting his laughter under control, Kagami offered a hand to the other male on the ground, who accepted it and stood. Leaning on the redhead, the darker male said with a shaky voice.

“I wished i had it on tape, could watch it over and over and over,”

Pushing the darker male away, Kagami replied, “Like I’d let you record it,” looking at the basketball court, he asked the other male, “Wanna play a match?”

Aomine smirked, poceting his phone-which miraculously had not broken when it hit the ground in his fit of laughter and replied in a cocky voice, “Isn’t that gonna be your 15th loss?”

“No! I’ve only lost 12 matches!”

“I wouldn’t know, I stopped counting by the third match.” Looking at the redhead, he asked, “Did you bring a ball?”

“No, I keep one nearby, I’ll go get it.” Kagami replied, jogging away from the other male to the spot where he hid an orange basketball, grabbing it, he walked back to the tanned male and tossed the ball to him.

“I’m going to win this time!”

Scoffing, Aomine spun the ball on his finger, “I’d like to see you try.”

 


End file.
